This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Implementation of thermal control devices in vehicle propulsion systems is trending toward increased integration of control devices into base engine components, instead of adding thermal controls as a commodity component. This presents installation challenges with regard to installation of control devices that utilize dynamic seals.